


Teen Wolf - Season 8 Episode 8 - Mid-Finale

by TWDWriter2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDWriter2016/pseuds/TWDWriter2016
Summary: Season 8 has started on AOOO, Season 7 is only available on Wattpad.





	Teen Wolf - Season 8 Episode 8 - Mid-Finale

Previously: After getting help from Arik, Kira's grandmother, Lydia learnt that the only way to stop the Nogitsune was to kill Stiles, Stiles resurrected the Oni. Isaac and Jordan had both been stabbed by the Oni. Stiles disappeared and got the Oni ready to fight. Gerard escaped. 

Starring:

Scott McCall  
Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune  
Lydia Martin  
Allison Argent  
Malia Tate  
Kira Yukimura  
Isaac Lahey

Also Starring:

Melissa McCall  
Sheriff Stilinski  
Chris Argent  
Cora Hale  
Derek Hale  
Peter Hale  
Braeden  
Deputy Jordan Parrish  
Gerard Argent  
Noshika Yukimura  
Nathan Richie  
Lewis Nelson  
Katie Summers  
George Farrel

Derek claws at the face of an Oni outside the Sheriff's Station. Chris loads his pistol up with a silver bullet and he aims it at The Oni, Derek then charges towards an Oni and he grabs it by the throat as Chris then pulls the trigger, the bullet then flies into The Oni's face and smashes it's masks. Derek lets go and The Oni then disappears in a cloud of smoke. Derek smiles.  
Scott, Allison, Isaac, Braeden, Lydia, Kira, and Noshika all stand together. Scott looks at everyone "Stiles is our friend, but lets not confuse ourselves with what's inside of him, we're not gonna kill him, we're gonna capture him" Allison looks at him. Scott continues "and if he doesn't let us do that...then I'm just gonna have to bite him-" Isaac goes "change the host" Lydia nods "kill the Nogitsune" Scott smiles. (Title Sequence).  
Scott, Allison, Isaac, Braeden, and Lydia run out of the apartment. Kira goes to run out until she looks at Noshika and goes "mum? Come on!" Noshika turns around "I have to face him on my own, Kira" Kira looks at her "what do you mean?" Noshika looks at her "he's going to come to me, I know it...you can't be here when he does, so leave and remember...I love you" Kira looks at her "mum-".  
Scott walls outside and as he walks out he sees Nathan sat with George who's got a sword through his stomach. Allison then looks at Braeden. Katie turns around in tears "help him!" Scott runs over and kneels beside Nathan. Nathan goes "they got him" Lydia then walks over. Scott goes "Allison, take the others to the Sheriff's Station" Allison nods "okay, lets go". Allison and the others run off. Lydia kneels beside Scott. Lewis then growls at Scott "you made us fight, and he's dying!" Scott looks at him "you wanted to earn my trust, him dying for us, that's earning it!".  
Stiles then appears beside Kira "she's brave" Kira then looks in shock. Noshika then stands up and she picks her sword up from the table "just me and you, leave Kira out of this" Stiles smiles at her "that's fine by me" The Oni then appear and they push Kira out of the apartment. 

Jordan stands there putting clothes on and Chris and Derek walk in and see three Oni dead on the floor. Chris then looks at Melissa and he smiles. Melissa runs over to him and she kisses him. Derek then goes "who killed them?" Noah then goes "ask the hellhound" Derek looks at Jordan "you killed them?" Jordan smiles "I guess they're not match for a hellhound" Chris smiles.  
Kira bangs on the door and she screams "MUM!". Inside the apartment, Stiles stands there with two Oni stood beside the door. Noshika then aims her sword. Stiles smiles "go!" Noshika runs towards him and she starts swinging her sword. Stiles then doges ever swing. Outside, Kira continues to hit on the door. Malia then walks out of the elevator and she goes "Kira?" Kira turns around in tears "Stiles is in there with my mum!" Malia's eyes then glow blue "move!".  
George lays there with his eyes closed. Nathan sits there in tears and he then looks at Scott "who are The Oni?" Scott looks at him "they're lead by Stiles, well not Stiles, an evil spirit that's taken over his body" Nathan eyes glow red and he gets his claws out "then lets take him out" Scott then grabs Nathan's wrist. Nathan turns around and looks at Scott who's turned to a Werewolf "we're not kill him, he's my brother...we're saving him" Katie then stands up "HE KILLED GEORGE!" Lydia then looks at her "Stiles is my boyfriend, I love him...I wont let you touch him!" Lewis looks at them.  
Noshika is pushed to her knees by The Oni. Stiles then picks up the sword and he goes "you know...you probably should have killed Stiles the first time it happened, because I always have a plan B!" Noshika looks at him "these kids, Scott...Kira...all of them, they will find a way...they always do!" Stiles smiles. Malia then kicks the door down and she runs in growling. Kira screams "MUM!" Stiles then pushes the sword into Noshika's chest, Kira screams "NO!".  
Chris looks at Jordan "you killed them? It means silver not just their weakness, fire is too! A hellhound" Melissa looks at him "Jordan can kill them, then it means we can stop them". 

Scott, Lydia, Nathan, and Katie run into the apartment. Lydia goes "I felt it, I-" the four of them then see Kira and Malia holding Noshika's dead body. Malia then looks at Scott "Stiles killed her, this is different, he's killing people, more people...and we haven't even found a way to stop him!" Lydia looks at Kira with tears in her eyes "we have" Kira then turns around. Lydia goes "only a Banshee can kill a Nogitsune" Scott looks at her "we're not killing Stiles!" Malia then goes "SCOTT! THIS ISN'T STILES! He would tell us to do it, we can't just sit around trying to figure a way out, BECAUSE THERE ISN'T ONE!" Scott looks at her.  
Allison walks into the Sheriff's Station with Isaac and Braeden. Allison goes "Scott just text me, Noshika and George are dead" Derek nods "I heard" Chris looks at her "we also have another issue" Allison looks at him and Braeden goes "what issue?" Peter and Cora then walk out. Peter goes "Gerard escaped, with his powers, he could do anything" Isaac then goes "well Malia and Lydia are going after Stiles, they're gonna kill him".  
Stiles stands surrounded by The Oni, "we've killed two of Scott's friends, and the count will go up...we'll kill more" The Oni all look at him and they all start to disappear in black smoke. All around Beacon Hills, Oni start to appear on streets, in the hospital, in the Sheriff's Station, they start killing everyone in their sight.  
Inside Scott's apartment, Malia then runs up to the window and she goes "guys" Lydia falls to her knees and she goes "people are dying...loads of people" Scott then turns around and an Oni then stabs him in the stomach. Nathan then punches The Oni and he pulls the sword out of Scott. Katie pulls her swords out and the purple Kitsune light brightens around her. Katie then stabs an Oni in the chest. Scott falls to the floor with blood pouring out of his stomach. Lydia screams "SCOTT!" Malia turns around growling at The Oni. Stiles then appears and he grabs Lydia "tell them what's about to happen" Lydia cries "you're all going to die!".

Next Time - Void-Stiles - With Stiles on the loose the pack try to hunt him down. Scott is worried when he finds out that the Nogitsune has murdered loads of people. Allison and Isaac team up. Nathan wants to earn Scott's trust. 

Teen Wolf Season 8B Returns!!

October 4th 2018 - Wattpad  
October 6th - Archive of Our Own

Season 8B Trailer will be released September 30th 2018!

Note:

Next episode will be the beginning of a new structure of how I do my stories, if you prefer the current ones (S7-S8A) please let me know, otherwise I will stick to my new structure staring on episode 9!


End file.
